Site Update February 28th 2013
This is site bugs fixes and updates page that was post on February 28th, 2013. News 'General' *Documents on the Developers page have been updated and visually improved. Bugs fixes 'General' *Selecting Notes from the Message Center would take deviants to the Notes page, but would not open the selected Note. *The legacy Journal editor was not functional on mobile devices. *For a very short period, an error would display upon sending a Note from a deviant's Profile, even though the Note would still send. *Thumbnails were not rendering when previewing a comment in the ThumbShare Forum. *A number of dropdown menus around the site were briefly not selectable. *Installable Journal Skins were not working in Firefox for a short time. *For a short period, the Install button for Installable Journal Skins was missing. *Thumbnails on the Daily Deviations page were not properly centered. *The "Previous", "Next", and "All" buttons did not appear when viewing Daily Deviations. *A small number of deviation pages would display slightly incorrectly on first loading, and then would jump into proper position once the page was completely loaded. *Error pages were not displaying properly on mobile devices. *For a brief period, trying to open a chatroom would load a blank page. *Scrolling was broken in Group lists for users with many matching Group names in the "Submit to a Group" display. *"Featured" and "Browse" links on a deviant's Journal were not displaying correctly. *Adding the Journal widget to one's Profile via drag and drop did not work. *Small deviation images would still display with a magnifying glass cursor as though they were larger. *Sales data for Prints was briefly not available. *The Poll widget would display oddly when editing on a small-width browser. *If every widget on a Profile page was removed, they couldn't be re-installed. *The BlackBerry badge was not being given out correctly. *The color of the Chat page colors was incorrect. *The +Watch button would disappear from the Artists view of More Like This after the second page of results. Sta.sh / Submit *The "Upload", "Compose in Sta.sh Writer" and "Draw with deviantART muro" buttons weren't clickable in Chrome on Windows. *The category selector broke for a short period. *An error would occur when canceling the selection of a file from Sta.sh in Internet Explorer. *Quotation marks wouldn't work in the category search. *The list of suggested categories wasn't updating. *The Submit page would display a category error for .doc files without explaining that the selected category did not accept .doc files. *Uploading files would trigger a "Do you want to open or save this file?" prompt for some IE8 users. *The progress bar was misplaced when writing a text deviation. *If an image was uploaded and then canceled prior to it finishing, the thumbnail would remain. *When a validation error occurs, the screen now scrolls to the offending area. *The "Edit Print" button disappeared from deviation pages for a short time. *The Submit page wouldn't work on Android 4.1.1. *Resetting a submission would cause an unnecessary fade in and fade out. Sta.sh Writer *Gallery subfolders were not supported in the Writer sidebar. *The sidebar had some visual display issues in Firefox. *The toolbar was too tall, which was causing overflow issues. *The sidebar would remain open when navigating from one deviation to another using the "Previous" and "Next" buttons after leaving a comment in Sta.sh. *Duplicate entries would appear in the Conversation tab of the sidebar, when leaving comments in Sta.sh. *Disconnecting from the Internet would make Writer stop auto-saving, even after you returned. *Including literature thumbs inside a paragraph HTML tag in journal entries would break the thumbnail formatting. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2013